


My own Personal Guardian Angel

by gothikuk



Category: Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom, Werewolf the Apocolypse
Genre: Fiction, Horror, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, Multi, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikuk/pseuds/gothikuk
Summary: Raist and Nyla come across a bunch of nasty vampires.Set in the classic World of Darkness, Raist is mine and Nyla belongs to Zyah Rayne.





	My own Personal Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Raist and Nyla come across a bunch of nasty vampires. 
> 
> Set in the classic World of Darkness, Raist is mine and Nyla belongs to Zyah Rayne.

My Own Personal Guardian Angel.

 

London was a city of stark contrasts. On the one hand she was well lit and a haven for the tourists and the millions of people that lived and worked in the ancient city. Parties and nightclubs, bars and shopping centres, theatre shows, football matches all that made London a welcome sight in anyone's camera lens.

On the other she had a darker seedier underbelly. One that would sent the hackles on the back of ones neck rising, that feeling in the pit of your stomach that had you walking a little quicker, glancing over your shoulder and hailing a cab or running for your home or hotel room. It was a fool who was out after midnight, alone without anyone else to accompany them. The Trains were slowing, working their final journey of the night. In the West End, the crowds were coming out of the Theatres or moving to the Nightclubs to continue the night away. Anyone else who was not in a large group or with a couple of others would have been at home by now. 

There were some though that walked hand in hand in hand with the spirits of the night. As if they had made some bargain with the gods of the dark-time to give them what they wanted, as long as they kept them safe. One such brave soul was a tall, blonde haired woman at the moment dressed in black to camouflage herself within the night. She pulled her hoodie up and sat drumming her fingers along the top of the wheel of her Alpha Romeo watching a group of people ahead of her. 

Nerves wormed its way up her spine, her partner for the night had approached the group wanting to do an interview with the bright young faces of the London night scene. That had been two hours ago and whilst they had led him into the club, he had not emerged from it, and She was getting nervous. This was why she liked to work alone. This was why her stories of what really haunted London and indeed the UK as a wholes, were top reading in magazines such as The Lone Gunman, Hidden Underbelly and Conspiracy Theories. Sub-consciously she reached up and stroked the small scar that sat on her neck. 

A decade ago she had been targetted by a Vampire, had it not been for the Garou that had saved her life that night, she would either be dead or one of them. Nyla Sanders had a lucky escape that night and she had not been found wanting on it. From then on her career in Journalism was the path she had taken. During the day she worked for one of the Tabloids as a current affairs Journalist, but in her free time, and by night she turned to her investigative journalism and under a pseudonym she wrote in three of the top conspiracy online versions of the magazines in Europe and the USA, she had quite a following and quite a reputation. So much so, that the reason she was here was a tip off from one of her followers. 

Nyla reached into her glove box for a chocolate bar when the figures emerged, bundled her companion into a black Mercedes and climbed in themselves. She ducked down as the cars full beam lights lit up her general area and she lay still until the car had started and passed her. Sitting up she gripped the wheel, started her own engine and turning round began to follow the car.  What she didn't see was the figure stepping out of the shadows and making a phone call, giving the other person on the line the registration number and car description. 

The man smirked to himself but he didn't smirk for long, as he turned he stopped dead and his gaze moved upwards, the hiss didn't even have time to leave his throat as his head was cleaved straight from his neck, his body turning to ash as the head caught up soon after. The bloody hand picked up the phone and the creature looked at the number. Red eyes narrowed and assuming his hound form the Garou began to cover the ground he needed without drawing attention to himself. By the time he found her car it was parked up across from an old warehouse.  Assuming his human form, his clothes swirling around him he stalked across to where Nylas car was parked and got in without an invitation. 

“Rescuing you is becoming a habit Lois” Raistlin Greystoke cast a sideways look at the wide eyed woman beside him “They know you are coming, they were expecting you. Tell me Nyla. Are you always this much wanted?” 

Nyla heaved a sigh of relief as she recognised the features of the man who seemed to be her guardian angel now. Sometimes he would let her have valuable information and sometimes she would find him sitting on top of a rooftop watching her in action. Other times he was sitting on her couch reading a newspaper and looking sweet and innocent. Nyla wasn't sure which one she liked more. 

Probably all of them. 

Also he had taken to calling her the real Lois Lane, whether that was a compliment or not she didn't know, when Nyla had asked Raistlin about it all he had said was “real nose for trouble” 

“Back your car up slowly and turn into the car park behind us” He told her “They are waiting for you” 

“And you know this how?” Nyla asked, getting over her initial fright and a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. 

Raist slapped the bloody phone on her lap “That number is my brothers number. The Leech Brother”

“Oh eww I only brought these this morning, I don't think shade of Vampire blood is meant to go with it!”

“If it bothers you that much, you can always take them off” Raist replied with a straight face. 

“Oh you'd love that wouldn't you?” Nyla teased and starting her engine reversed back to where he had told her to go. “See me in my smalls and all that” 

“Not your smalls I am interested in, more like what's under them” 

Nyla uttered a choked laugh and shook her head, rolled her eyes and  rested her arm behind the passenger seat looking back for a parking space she reversed neatly back. Once she had turned her engine off and the lights she rested an elbow on the big man's shoulder. “A kid came with me tonight Rai, I said no but...”

“He's dead” Raistlin replied and looked at her again “I told you they want you, they are not interested in the monkey just the organ grinder” 

Nyla processed that information and shook her head. He could be wrong, she had not seen a body and he looked alive when they had thrown him into the car, but this was Raistlin she was talking to. When she had met him six months ago at the Beltane festival on the Heath, he had been well, shy almost. He knew how to treat a lady but, from what his best friends JJ and Lucian had told her, he rarely smiled he rarely stayed in one place long enough and now in the space of six months he had started to smile more and even had his own place. OK it was out in the country and towards the coast but it was his. Weekends at Raistlins were always fun. When he spoke like that though, well he was back to mister serious. 

“How do you know that's Johns number?” She asked cautiously, the subject of his fallen from grace family was never a easy one to approach with him. 

“One of his coven came into my sights last month. This is the closest I have gotten to him in ten years Nyla, I kill him and maybe my mothers spirit can start to rest a bit more” 

“and he wants me because?” 

“Who do you think tipped you off? He has humans working for him love. Blood dolls I believe the common parlance for it is. He's been wanting to meet the famous Night Stalker for a long time, thinks that you are caressing his ego and he loves it. All the Vamp stuff you report on, its his doing. He thinks you are his number one fan” 

Nyla pulled a face and ran her finger along a strand of black hair that fell in front of Raists face, she tucked it behind his ear and rested her hand on his shoulder “Nice to know I have an avid fan base, although I wouldn't call myself his fan. Number one fan of his older brother defiantly, his...not so much”

Two ice blue eyes shifted to her features and she thought she caught an embarrassed glint in them, Raist removed her hand from his shoulder and kissed her fingers. “I'll never let anything happen to you Nyla, I did warn you my life was, complicated”

“and I warned you I never turn down a challenge” Nyla gave him a soft smile then returned her gaze to the warehouse “So do you think they turned the kid?”

“No, I think they probably ate him, or are in the process of eating him” 

“What? Oh gross” Nyla sat back in her seat “Seriously? They eat people?” 

“Oh I am serious They are Sabbat, its what they do well some of what they do. My people used to eat humans too, and there are some that still do or would if they could. We are just the same sort of monster Nyla, difference is we can go out in the daylight, they can't” 

“Sooo would you eat me then?” She suddenly asked. 

Raist kept his eyes on her and turned side on “Only to the point that has you screaming my name and raking your nails down my back” he winked 

Nyla slapped his arm  “That's alright then. Would hate to give you indigestion” 

A low rumble that might have been thunder came from somewhere and it took a moment for her to realise it came from him, he was chuckling. It was good to hear it, 

“The plan?” 

“Oh you can do your photo thing just be careful. I am going to go find Jonathan” 

 

“You cant do it on your own Raist!! Raist..” she rolled her eyes as he got out the car “Stubborn sonofabitch” 

 

The warehouse had been abandoned and long left empty for over a decade. Rats scurried across the floor, and little to no light shone in through the broken windows. Dust caked the floor and remaining items of industry. On a iron rust caked table the remains of the human spilled out over the stained red metal and onto the filthy floor. 

The eyes of the feeding vampires turned to their leader, turned by the Brujah but now a member of the Sabbat he had killed their former pack leader took his power and his soul and was now their most powerful member. 

He had his fill and stood high above them looking out over the grounds below. The woman was not here, but she would not be for eating, no she was destined for something else, something more than just being a newley born vampire. He had followed her since the thwarted attack on her a decade ago. John Greystoke had never been what one would call a gentleman, not in life and most certainly  not in death, 

His black hair and blue eyes had a preternatural shine and his pale skin made him look like a walking ghost. He was glad to be what he was, He had more power and strength  than he ever had in life. Of course there was one big problem. Whilst not as broad as his older brother, he did have an impressive build and tall with an air of power that gave even older kindred pause for thought. 

His younger siblings he did not worry about, Nicky and Tanis were off somewhere he had not been able to find them, two young Garou out in the world, he would deal with them if it became necessary. Laura and Marianne pains in his arse. They struck at the heart of his business and were gone before he could even rise. Alex, the poor deluded idiot thought that he could become a Garou just by skinning them, that was amusing. 

No John didn't think his younger Siblings would ever cause him a real problem. What he was more concerned about was his older brother. In life they had been rivals, they hated each other, Raistlin always was geared towards what was expected of him, their late lamented mothers favourite child and it had eaten away at the second born son. 

So now he had someone he wanted to for himself. He looked away and down at the eating vampires, there was an old Egyptian thing that eating the heart would give them power. John had taken the heart for himself. He returned his gaze to the street below, his guards would let him know when she arrived. If this young woman wanted to see the world as it truly was then he would gladly show her. 

In ways that she would forever love. 

As his mate.

 

Nyla watched from a distance as the man that had become her lover altered his shape, from a tall handsome dark haired man to a giant black furred wolf that looked like something out of  the old prehistoric books. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing to get in his way, she was well aware of how much this crusade of his meant to him. If it had not been for the fact he had just turned up at the festival in the summer then they might never have met. 

 

Nyla wanted to find the kid, she did not believe they would eat him. Drinking blood yes eating them like cannibals, well that was for a zombie scenario right? She ducked down as a figure moved past her and stopped, Nyla moved round a little so she was downwind, only to be grabbed from behind, her startled shout cut short by a hand clamped over her mouth. 

“Not a word” the woman holding her in a vice like grip “You want to see what our world is like girlie you are about to find out.”

Nyla might wasn't having any of it, the last time she had been grabbed by a Vampire she had nearly been turned then. Now she was ten years older and lot more tougher than people gave her credit for she drove her head back smacking the vampire holding her in the face, the woman was startled at the preys move and let go of her, long enough for Nyla to turn and deliver a left hook straight between the eyes. 

That was followed by a knee between her legs, she might not have dangly bits but Nyla was under no illusion it was going to hurt. She waited for the vamp to slump to her knees before picking up a discarded rusted pipe and smacking her round the head. Then in a pique she carried on bashing the Woman's skull in. 

“Don't.ever.do.that.to.me.again!” She breathed and once the skull was a pulpy mess she stopped, shrugged her shoulders and pulled her jacket down. “Mother fucker” 

Nyla heard the scream and watched as a head came sailing through the air and landed several feet from where she was standing. Looked like the big guy was having his fun still it made her step back a bit. She had come to respect the raw power of nature that coursed through a Garou and she knew better than to even approach him when he was in his...what did they call it...Hispo form, that form between Chrinos and Wolf. The hunting form he called it and he was certainly doing that. 

Nyla watched as the rippling muscle and sinew that was Raistlin turned, altered his form once more into the truly terrifying Chrinos and burst through the doors. All ten feet of fur, rage and power and it was as scary as it was enthralling.  Who would have known she would have fallen for the big lug. 

Gripping the pipe she moved behind him slightly touching his flank so he knew she was there. When she saw the body on the table she almost threw her dinner up. Raist focused on the form above and letting a roar go moved towards the leader of the pack. 

John stared in anger as the woman he had hunted for for over a decade came in with his brother. John leapt from the top and landed on his brother, fangs out and his hands transformed into claws  “It is time brother, time you realised that whilst you look for a way to put mother in her grave, I am the true future of our family...poor misguided beast. Do you think someone as beautiful as her will even look at you!” 

He scratched his claws down the Garou face cutting deep welts in the skin, but that didn't bother the Silent Strider, he tore a chunk from the Vampires shoulder determined to kill him, for only his death would stop his mothers spirit and the spirits of the dead caern from harassing him day in and day out. 

His mothers spirit walked with him at times, not that he spoke of her being around, cause that was just disrespectful and at least she wasn't there when he was with Nyla, but although he had never been close to his brother, he was angered that he would have embraced the life of a leech. With a roar he raked his claws along his brothers stomach. 

Meanwhile Nyla was holding her own, although she had more cuts and bruises she had found a gun and was shooting the Vampires that came at her some of them so lost in their blood rage that they didn't care she was not supposed to be killed. They were going to kill her and make a meal of her like they did her friend. 

Nyla swore as the chamber clicked on empty and threw it to one side gripping her pipe she started swinging. She should have been a baseball player, skulls caved on one side and she heard the crack of broken bones. Hah good they could bleed. One of them though, a tall skinny kid probably in his late teens ducked under her swing and held her up by her throat. He grinned and went to tear her throat out when he was hit by a flying body, Johns body hit him square in the back and sent him sprawling nad Nyla along with him. 

Seeing his boss in such a bad state the youth looked up, unlike his boss who did not seem to have a fear of the Lupine, the eternal teen did and scrambling to his feet he roared at the remaining couple to move, lifting his boss he carried him out to a waiting van as the Lupine closed on them, angry that his quarry was making a getaway. 

“No!” John yelled “Kill him someone fucking kill him!!” 

“We are in no state boss, she turned up with a fucking Garou! He'll kill us all to get to you, cant allow that to happen!” 

“Get the girl!” 

“No!” A woman this time “She brought the lupine on us! There will be another time John” 

“RAISTLIN YOU ARE DEAD!!!!” Johns voice carried through the night as the van sped off.  “YOU WILL JOIN MAMA SOON BOY!!”

The Silent Strider ran after the van but it pulled away too quick and even he had to give up the chase, he sank to his knees and allowed his form to reassert itself his clothes starting to swirl around him. Blood streaming from the wounds his brother had inflicted on him. 

Some of them would scar. 

He got to his feet and remembering Nyla sprinted back in to find her starting to get to her feet. Raist walked over and held his hand out, once she had grasped it he pulled her to her feet and found her flush against him. 

“You OK?” He asked softly,

Looking deep into Nylas Aquamarine eyes he held her gaze, as captivated by her as she was by him. It had been a long time since the big man had met anyone like her, a very long time. He felt her fingers trace the marks on his face and he kissed the young woman's finger tips. 

“Bit beat up, bruised and I think I want to throw up” She motioned to the remains on the table “Your people are going to get the blame for this right?”

“Anyone who knows anything about us will know its not a Garou that did that, when we bit we chomp clean through bone, like a shark bite. Occassionally the younger ones will do that but I dont claim to know how Human Hunters minds work. Come on lets get you home” 

“Mind if we go to yours?” Nyla asked, she had a worrying thought that her home might be watched. 

“Sure, if you don't mind the fact I don't have a TV and I don't own a computer” 

Nyla reached up and stroked his face “That's what I love about you. Technology doesn't phase you” 

Raist lifted her into his arms and carried her out the building towards her car “I hate technology I drive a beat up American Muscle car I have a stereo cause I like to listen to my music I have a phone line because you insisted I get one so we could talk of a night without worrying about a signal or something, other than that, you can keep all the techno shit”

“I'll need to pick some things up from mine” She muttered “do you think they will be watching my place?”

Raist shook his head and set her down by the car “No, they need to know your real name and they don't know that, only your pen name” 

“Well that's, reassuring” 

Raist looked behind him to see his mothers spirit nod at him. She would not leave him alone for long, but for a while she might. He would be grateful for that at least. “I dunno, I kind of like being your guardian angel Lois” 

“And you recognise me even in your war form and big nasty four legged form?” Nyla wanted to know opening the door to her side of her car 

“Your scent is the same stops me from attacking you” Raist moved round the car and closed her car door “I doubt I would ever attack you Nyla, I've got attached to you, are you sure you want to walk this road with me? I need to know that I am not putting you in any danger”

Nyla ran her fingers up the front of his shirt and smirked a little “I will admit this is, different to how I envisioned my life being but I wouldn't change it. I was looking for you for a long time Walks-with-Spirits” She used his deed name, out of respect and it appeared that his mothers spirit approved of that. “Not getting rid of me that easy, I think we make a good team”

“Even though I have a son and a daughter who think I had something to do with their mothers death?”

Nyla took his hand in hers “and a couple of homicidal brothers? Nothing new in my line of work big man. Stop worrying Rai, I will always be here for you” 

She went to kiss his cheek and he turned his head at the last minuet and met her lips with his. In Nylas arms he didn't feel like just a beast. He didn't feel like an object of curiosity and he didn't feel so alone as he usually did. 

“Come on” he breathed as they separated “We better get home, before you end up causing me walking problems” 

Nyla winked and got into the car “Yeah well I might be able to help with that, later” 

“Not helping” He got into the passenger side “cause I am going to have to think of something else until we get to mine” 

Nyla laughed and drove off “Don't worry honey, Nyla will take care of that” 

Raist rolled his eyes and settled back into his seat.  



End file.
